


The Last Survivors

by ParaKeat



Category: Starkid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, TGWDLM, might add warnings later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaKeat/pseuds/ParaKeat
Summary: In which Paul and Bill make it back to the fortress with Alice alive, and Hidgens doesn't go full Workin' Boys on Ted and Emma. Bill is trying to make things right with his daughter, Paul and Emma try and make things work while surviving for their lives, Hidgens tries to find a cure while wallowing in his past and Ted is drowning in his guilt and loneliness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am obsessed with Starkid now and I started thinking about what would happen if more than just Emma and Paul were still alive, so I wrote this. I have no idea how long this will be but we'll roll with it! hope y'all enjoy!

Singing could be heard down the school hall. A once cheerful and innocent sound had never been more terrifying to Paul and Bill. What terrified Bill even more was that the singing may be Alice’s, and that they were too late. He shook his head of his thoughts. He couldn’t afford to think like that, not now. Slowly, they followed the song, in the hopes that it would lead them to Alice, preferably alive.   
  
The singing was coming from two high-school girls, one Bill recognised as Deb. Neither of them seemed to notice the two men as they sang at the door in front of them, clawing and kicking at it.   
  
“Alice must be in there, what do we do?” Bill whispered, worried that the slightest sound would blow their cover. Paul looked hesitantly down at the gun in Bills hand, and Bill shook his head, eyes widened.   
  
“No, I can’t do that! Alice would never forgive me if she knew I let Deb die!” Paul let out a silent, frustrated sigh as he wracked his brain for an idea. He knew the possibility of Alice being alive was slim, but Bill was determined to get her back. So Paul had to at least try.   
  
“Okay... I’ll distract them, and once they’re gone, you get Alice and get the hell out of here” he explained.   
  
“But what about you? If they get to you-“   
  
“That doesn’t matter,” Paul interrupted.” If I’m not out there when you are, get back to the professors”   
  
Bill still looked very hesitant to go forward with the plan, so Paul put a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Bill, it’s going to be fine, I promise” Paul stared at Bill calmly, trying to show any sign of reassurance. Slowly, very slowly, Bill nodded. Paul gave him one last smile, before he ran towards the teenagers.   
  
“Hey ladies! The Justin Bieber concerts this way!” he yelled as he raced passed the girls. Almost, instantly, they followed him, singing as they went.   
  
Once they were out of earshot, Bill practically sprinted to the door. He lightly knocked on it, only to be met with a terrified whimper; Alice.   
  
“Alice! Alice, it’s me are you alright?” Bill exclaimed, relief washing over him instantly. He could hear Alice walking towards the door.   
  
“Dad? Oh thank god!” she opened the door and leapt into Bills arms, tears streaming down her face. Bill held onto her tight, wishing to hold her for eternity. She was safe, and that’s all that mattered to him.   
  
“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he asked, releasing his daughter and looking over her for any injuries.   
  
“No, I... I’m fine, but what is happening?” Alice stammered, her body shaking with every sob.   
  
“Listen to me Alice, something is going on and we need to get out of here, I know somewhere where we’ll be safe” Bill said sternly, starting to drag Alice towards the schools entrance.   
  
“But what about Deb?” Bill froze for a moment. Of course, she wouldn’t know what is going on. For all she knew, Deb was taking a stupid prank too far, or was high.   
  
“Deb.... Deb is gone, Alice” Bill murmured, his voice barely over a whisper. It absolutely broke his heart to see the horror and grief in Alice’s eyes. “I’m sorry... I can’t explain this now, we need to get someplace safe, alright?”   
  
Alice did not respond, she only continued to cry as she let her dad drag her in the right direction.   
  
They made it to the entrance without any disruption. Then they heard running coming from behind them. It was Paul. Bill couldn’t help but smile knowing that his friend was alright.   
  
“I locked them in a classroom, but I don’t know how long it’ll hold them” Paul panted, out of breath from running through half the school. Bill nodded, holding Alice close. Paul gave Alice a small smile, and ruffled her hair slightly. That usually made her smile. However, nothing seemed to make her smile now. Paul sighed, and lead the three of them quickly out of the school and back towards the fortress.   
  
***   
  
As they neared the house, Paul could tell something was wrong.  _ Why were the gates open? _ . Fear beginning to spread through his body, he picked up his pace, holding the gun in his hand closer to his chest.   
  
He could hear singing coming from inside, and his fear only grew. Was he too late? He raced through the gates, completely forgetting about Bill and Alice behind him. At the front of the door, two men stood there staring into the house. They turned to face Paul, huge, over-exaggerated grins on their faces. They were infected.   
  
Without even having any second thoughts, Paul shot them both as they began moving towards him. They fell to the ground, life draining from their eyes.   
  
The world started to spin. Paul just shot two people he didn’t even know. Sure they were infected aliens, but he couldn’t help but feel like they were innocent people who he’d shot down like it was nothing.   
  
The sound of singing brought him back to his senses, and he leapt over the dead bodies, following the noises coming from the basement.   
  
***   
  
Henry was in his own world, as he flew through the air, singing his heart out. Emma was growing gradually more terrified as she struggled against the ropes tying her down, her imminent demise drawing nearer the more the professor sang.   
  
Then she heard the sound of a gun shot, and then another. Her spirits lifted at the though of rescue, and she only hoped that she wasn’t about to be shot by an alien.   
  
Her prayers seemed to be answered though as Paul, Bill and who she assumed was Alice ran in, the gun in Paul’s hand aimed at Henry. Straight away, Henry stopped his routine, and put his hands up.   
  
“Alexa, close the gates, lock the doors!” Paul yelled at the device laying on the ground. Once he heard jingle indicating that his orders were met, and was certain that Henry was not infected, he lowered the gun and he and Bill went to untie Emma and Ted, who seemed to have been pulled from whatever weird trance he had been in moments ago.   
  
“Paul, you’re alive!” Emma cried, pulling Paul into a tight embrace. Paul could feel all of the fear and terror wash away as he melted into the hug. The only thing that he could see and feel was her now, and it felt so good to know she was safe.   
  
While the two of them seemed to be more than happy, Ted looked downright pissed. The moment Bill untied him, he leapt at Henry, punching him square in the face.   
  
“What the actual fuck was that!” he yelled, glaring down at Henry, who had fallen to the ground. He simply stared at Ted blankly. “You May be all hunky dory about living in a musical, but NEWS FLASH, we aren’t!”   
  
Ted grabbed the collar of Henry’s turtle neck and pulled him up so their faces were inches apart. Teds eyes were burning with loathing, while Henry’s were unreadable.   
  
“Pull a fucking stunt like that again, and I won’t be afraid to to shove that piano right up your-“   
  
“Ted that’s enough!” Paul yelled over him, standing between the two men. “We’re alive, and that’s what’s important right now. We can not afford to be arguing right now”   
  
Ted glared at the professor for a few more seconds before storming out the door. Although everyone seemed to relax a bit, there was still a level of tension looming in the air. Bill took a still crying Alice into another room to try and comfort her while Paul and Emma watched Henry cautiously, who was simply staring at the spot Ted had been standing.   
  
“Professor Hidgens?” Emma spoke quietly, slowly moving in front of him. He did not look at her, or show any sign of hearing her. Emma continued. “We need to know that you aren’t going to do something like that again, okay?”   
  
When Henry still did not react, Emma grabbed his head and pulled it down to face her.   
  
“Okay?” she repeated, more seriously this time. Henry nodded, backing away slightly.   
  
“I’m sorry I... don’t know what came over me” he mumbled, facing away from the two of them. Emma just nodded, grabbing Paul’s hand and leading him out of the room, leaving Henry alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Emma start something new, and Ted buries some bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy I only posted the first chapter a few hours ago but I had started writing this chapter ages ago so I just decided to finish it and publish it now. Don’t get used to quick updates though, they won’t be all that regular.

A few days had passed, and everyone had settled into the fortress of a house. They had organised a sleeping arrangement they could all agree on; Paul and Emma took one spare room, Bill and Alice took the other, and Ted slept on the couch (which he surprisingly volunteered to do, as it was “closer to the bar”). They had already explored the place, and if it weren’t for the many panic rooms, they would have thought it was a perfectly normal home. It was mostly quiet in the house, the only ones really talking being Emma and Paul.

Henry hadn’t been seen to leave the basement since that day, and while the others were mildly concerned, they could hear him walking around down there, so they felt it best to leave him a while.

Other than Henry, Alice had been the least seen, only leaving her room occasionally to get water or food, and then she’d be right back in her room. Bill had explained everything to her, and though she clearly heard and understood it all, her mood had not changed one bit. Bill tried to comfort her as best as he could, but he was never good at knowing what Alice needed; her mother was always the one she’d go to if she was upset. Bill just wished he hadn’t been so hard on Alice, maybe then she’d be safe in Clivesdale instead of facing a near death experience.

Ted spent most of the time finding something to be mad about. Most of the time it was about the professor. If anyone even mentioned Henry, Ted would spend a good ten minutes telling them why he didn’t trust him. It was slowly starting to get on their nerves.

Today, Paul and Emma were doing their usual routine; sitting and talking. They were in the living room for the first time since the day they had first come to the fortress. After Henry had shot Charlotte and Sam, they just kind of left them there, not really wanting to bury them. Ted had finally volunteered to take them out, much to the surprise of everyone else.

Paul and Emma watched Ted through the window as he shoveled dirt from the ground, making a deep hole.

“Were he and Charlotte close?” Emma asked suddenly, watching the man outside curiously.

“In a way, I think they were” Paul answered, finally looking away from the window to look down at Emma. “He’d hate to admit it, but he really did care for her”

“You sure about that? From what I saw they seemed to argue a lot” Paul couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She wasn’t wrong.

“Let’s just say they had an interesting relationship” he concluded, smiling. Emma nodded.

“What about you?” she spoke again.

“Me and Charlotte?” Emma nodded. “Well, we weren’t particularly close, but we were friends. Actually, she was probably be closest female friend until I met you”

Now Emma looked up a Paul, gazing into his blue eyes. A light shade of red spread onto Paul’s cheeks as he sat there, staring at her.

“You think we’re friends?” she hadn’t meant to phrase it like that, but Paul seemed to understand what she meant. Their hands inched closer to each other.

“Well, uhh, I hope we are” he awkwardly smiled. Emma smiled back, making Paul’s heart skip a beat. “Actually, I kinda hoped it could become something more”

Emma’s smile, grew slightly wider.

“I know,” now this shocked Paul. How could she know?. “I know you didn’t come to beanies just for the coffee, it was pretty shit”

The two laughed, the tension easing a bit.

“So, did you...” Paul was fumbling with his words. No surprise there. “Did you, maybe, wanna see if we can make this something more?”

He was watching her for every sign. She put her hand on top of his.

“Yeah, I’d like that”

 

***

 

Ted hadn’t taken much care with Sams hole, just dug it messily till it looked deep enough and threw the dead man in carelessly, quickly piling the dirt on top of him.

He took much more care with Charlotte, however. The hole was almost perfectly rectangular on every side, and he gently placed her down before slowly returning the dirt. She at least deserved that, Ted thought. Though she also deserved to still be alive.

Ted mentally started cursing at himself. He should have stayed with her, or made her go down with the rest of the group. Maybe then they wouldn’t have got to her, if he hadn’t been so  _fucking_ selfish and stupid. Though, at this point, he was used to being both of those things.

He quickly composed himself as he noticed Paul and Emma watching him from inside and finished piling dirt on top of Charlotte. Once completed, he patted the dirt as one last goodbye, and went back inside with the shovel.

“I’m gonna go have a shower” he casually said as he walked passed the living room, hanging the shovel on the wall as he did so.

Once he was undressed and had the shower on, he stepped under and let the hot water take him away from the apocalypse as he started to think back to the days before the apotheosis began.

He started thinking about Charlotte again. Of course his brain was going to make him suffer. Why did he suddenly care so much? When they were sleeping around he didn’t seem to care. He certainly could not call what they had ‘love’. Then why did he feel so guilty now?

He tried to think about something else. The professor was the first thing that cake to mind, and he decided to stick to it. He couldn’t seem to get the guy out of his head, ever since he’s started singing. Ted had to admit, he was a rather good singer, and his dancing was remarkable, he had a way of pulling Ted in and wanting to know every single thing about him.

At the same time, Ted wanted to beat the shit out of the mad-man for nearly getting him killed. It was a dumbass move, to say the least, in Teds opinion. It almost made Ted wish that the infected had gotten to the professor and killed him.  _Almost_.

Ted spent almost half an hour in the shower thinking about his conflicting thoughts on Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is sad and Ted is probably drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of just filler, and also to catch us up on Bill and Alice

Bill knocked gently on the door before entering, a plate of food in his hand.

“Alice, are you hungry?” his voice was caring and quiet, and he smiled warmly at his daughter. Alice was sitting cross legged on her bed, staring at the wall. She turned to face her dad and forced a small smile, which Bill could easily see through.

“Thanks” she said, taking the plate off of Bill and biting into the recently cooked meal. Bill sat on the bed next to her. It was silent for a while, just like it had been for the past few days between the two. Finally, Bill decided to speak up.

“Do you want to talk yet?” he asked, trying not to pressure her. Alice closed her eyes for a moment, but her breathing didn’t change; this wasn’t normal. She’d usually glare or sigh.

“What’s there to talk about?” she challenged, staring down at her plate. Bill could hear the warning in her voice, and didn’t push it. He nodded and stood, heading towards the door. He looked back at Alice one more time before closing the door and going downstairs into the kitchen. He needed a coffee.

After asking Paul and Emma if they wanted one too, he began to brew a pot and set four mugs on the counter; Ted would likely want one as well (though he’d also likely fill it with alcohol).

As the machine brewed the beans into liquid, Ted came in, his hair soaked from the shower. He looked slightly more sober than usual. Bill poured the coffee into the mugs, added sugar and milk into his, Emma’s and Teds, and offered Ted a mug. He accepted it, taking a gulp of the hot beverage. The two stood there awkwardly for a short while. They hadn’t really spoken since Bill left to get Alice, and that conversation had not been the most pleasant.

“The kid in her room still?” Ted asked suddenly. His sudden curiosity surprised Bill slightly.

“Yeah” he answered awkwardly. It was always a sort of game to see how Ted would react to whatever Bill said, a game that Bill did not enjoy. Ted took another sip of his coffee.

“Honestly can’t blame her, all things considered” he mumbled before walking into the living room. Bill shook his head, still a bit confused. The fact that Ted was even engaging in a conversation with Bill was enough to make him think maybe the man was still slightly drunk, though drunk-Ted was usually less civil. Bill ignored it for now, grabbing his friends drinks and his own and followed Ted into the living room.

The four sat there in silence, sipping their coffees. Paul and Emma sat almost cuddled together on the couch, while Bill and Ted sat opposite sides of the room on smaller couch chairs. As Bill suspected, Ted had mixed his coffee with some sort of alcohol.

One thing they noticed that was different, however, was the lack of noise coming from downstairs. It was beginning to concern Emma.

“Someone should probably check on him” she made her unease known. While Paul nodded in agreement, Ted just rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t we just leave him in there?” He grumbled. Emma stared at him with a deadpan expression.

“Seriously dude, what is your problem with him?” she questioned menacingly.

“Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that he nearly got us fucking killed with his stupid song puts him at the bottom of my favourite people’s list!” Ted raised his voice, hoping Henry could hear him.

“Oh really? Cause you seemed to be pretty into his musical pitch” Emma countered, grinning smugly. Ted choked on his drink, and kept opening his mouth to fight back, but ended up closing it in defeat. Knowing she was victorious, Emma stood up.

“Well I’m gonna go check on him” she claimed, leaving the men alone in the room. The moment she was gone, Paul and Bill looked at Ted questioningly, both trying not to laugh. Ted stared back, baffled.

“What? You weren’t there, she could be lying!”

“Sure” They both chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry apologises to Emma

Emma knocked on the door once. No response. She knocked a second time. Again, no response. By the fifth time she had knocked, she’d given up and just opened the door.

The room was a mess. Papers were strewn across the room, crumpled and ripped. Beakers containing the blue shit sat on the table, each with a different amount in them. The board on the wall had multiple incomprehensible words and equations written messily on it.

In the middle of all of this was Henry, asleep on the floor. Emma looked down at him, a worried expression on her face. She knelt down and shook him until he stirred, mumbling slightly.

“Wha... Emma?” his voice was groggy and almost incoherent. He tried to stand, but ended up falling back on his ass. The deep shadows under his eyes lead Emma to believe he had not slept almost at all.

“Jeez Professor, have you even left this room in the past few days?” she asked, attempting to help the man up.

“I don’t believe I have” Henry responded weakly, finally standing and leaning against the desk. Emma now noticed how weak and raspy his voice was. He mustn’t have had any water either.

“I think you should drink something” Emma moved to leave the room, but Henry put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him impatiently and he pointed to a small fridge in the corner of the room. Emma walked to it and opened it. Inside the fridge were bottles of water lining he shelves. She grabbed one and tossed it to Henry, who chugged it all down without even stopping to breathe.

“You couldn’t have grabbed that yourself before you got in such a bad state?” Emma questioned. Henry places the bottle on the table and wiped his face of any leftover drops.

“I guess I was... so caught up in all of this to even realise that I needed sustenance” he said guiltily, his voice slightly more understandable now, though still not at its usual tone.

“Come on, you should rest in an actual bed” she moved to help Henry out of the room, but he once again stopped her.

“Emma, I am deeply sorry for how I acted the other day” he spoke quietly.

“It’s fine, really” Emma responded, continuing her attempt to drag the tired man out.

“But it’s not!” Henry tugged his arm out of Emma’s grasp. “I hurt you, and I hurt Ted for no good reason! Just to let them win faster. I shouldn’t have involved any of you in that... I was the one who didn’t care about surviving, not the rest of you”

Henry turned away, holding back tears. Emma couldn’t tell if the outburst was from his sleep deprivation or a speech he’d planned for days.

“Professor I,” she tried to think of the right words to say. “You’re right, you shouldn’t have put us in danger. But, like you said, you thought you were doing what was right, you just... didn’t think of the implications”

She couldn’t help but smile thinking back at Paul’s words. They’d sounded so crazy then, but now she took it to heart.

“I’m glad you’re still here, Professor” she finished, placing a hand on Henry’s shoulder. He looked up at Emma, surprise on his face.

“You’re forgiving me?” he asked. Emma smiled.

“I’ve known you long enough to know you’ll make up for your mistakes” she claimed. Henry chuckled, and attempted to hug her but ended up nearly collapsing on the ground again.

“Okay, bed time, you can continue your work later” Emma swung his arm around her shoulder and, finally, lead him out the door. Henry nodded thankfully. As they walked up, another thought popped into Henry’s mind.

“Emma?”

“Yes Professor?”

“Henry is fine”

Emma smiled again. Henry.  _It suits him_ ,  she thought.

“Okay, Henry”


End file.
